


Foreplay (#342 Silk)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby is prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay (#342 Silk)

Colby tasted the smooth silk as it slid across his tongue. He didn’t really like being gagged but he wanted to push his own limits as much as he wanted to please Charlie.

More silk wrapped its way around his wrists, tissue thin but still strong. His arms pulled back, his chest forced out, he tried to think of nothing but each moment.

One more piece of silk, under his balls, over his cock, around and around until he was contained.

Charlie hummed and walked around admiring his work. “Don’t you make a pretty picture. Now we can really begin.”


End file.
